Organic EL devices have been gaining attention as a component capable of high intensity light emission. They have however a problem of reducing light emission properties by degradation due to moisture.
To solve such problem, examinations are given to a technique to prevent the degradation due to moisture by sealing an organic EL device. For example, there is a method of sealing with a sealing material of fritted glass (refer to Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)).
There are also proposals for a method, not only of sealing a periphery of a base material, of sealing by filling between layers of a substrate for lamination. In this case, resin compositions to fill between layers are proposed (refer to PTLs 2 and 3).
Other than them, an energy ray curable resin composition is proposed that satisfies curability, adhesiveness, and storage stability (PTL 4).
Although being resin compositions used for other purposes, various resin compositions are also described in PTLs 5 through 7.
In a technique to seal an organic EL device, there is a description that a filled layer of a thermosetting resin material (not cured by ultraviolet irradiation) for sealing an organic EL device has a moisture content set at 0.01 wt % or less (PTL 8). PTL 8 also describes that a peripheral sealing layer of an ultraviolet curable resin material for sealing an organic EL device has a moisture content set at 0.1 wt % or less.
Although being a resin composition used for another purpose, a photosensitive additive adhesive having a hydrolyzable chlorine content of 100 ppm or less is described in PTL 9. PTL 10 describes a liquid crystal sealant having an amount of hydrolyzable chlorine of 600 ppm or less.
In a technique to seal an organic EL device, there is a description of addition of crown ether to a sealant for an organic EL device (PTL 11). Although being a resin composition used for another purpose, a photocurable resin composition for a touch screen is described to be added to crown ether (PTL 12).